ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House (2020)
The Loud House is a 2020 American computer-animated comedy PG-13 Rating film produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and Point Grey Pictures and distributed by Paramount Pictures and released to theaters on February 7, 2020 The film tells the story of Two Guys from Las Vegas, Nevada who unexpectedly find The Truth about the World. It features the voices of Seth Rogen, James Franco, Jonah Hill, Jay Baruchel, Danny McBride, Bill Hader, Kevin Hart, Sia, Craig Robinson, Michael Cera, Paul Rudd & Frank Oz. Plot Magic has always been identified as a "Teenager "; but, after having disturbing dreams of abandonment and rejection, he begins to realize just how alone he is in the world. One of his nightmares involves his being denied entry by Jonah in Nineveh. The next morning, Magic tells Senior that he is getting tired of being referred to as a "Teenager." After an alien race appears to be trying to send him a strange mysterious message through his bowl of cereal, Magic realizes that he may not be so alone after all and climbs to the rooftop to watch the sky. Magic is hit by a shooting star and communicates with a pair of cosmic Snails, who reveal his origins as an alien from outer space. Unable to convince Senior and his friends of the aliens' existence, Magic is lured by Agent Fig into the clutches of K. Edward Singer of A.1.1.3., a government organization disguised as a Toy factory. Singer is aware of the aliens' attempts to communicate and thinks that Magic is the key to convincing his superiors that aliens do exist. Magic and Senior are taken to A.1.1.3. by an agent. Senior's antics cause himself to be flushed down a tube by a man in Fancy Guy (Cartoon Voice Actor). Senior ends up having to go through A.1.1.3.'s guy training and medical research held by Dr. Micker, alongside other Senior’s Clones After Pongo’s interrogates Baker, she, Biff, Angry Jim, Zack, and Mr. Beer go to rescue Magic and Senior from A.1.1.3., using such inventions as a cartoon door in a jar, a rubber ball that emits invisibility spray, and mind control gas from Fred. A talking Pizza from “Sausage Party” asks Magic where the alien ship can land, and Magic suggests Cape Doom (a beach), unaware that Agent P (Bob) is listening. The gang arrives at the military base to rescue Magic and Senior. They use invisible spray but when Pongo washes his hands upon exiting the restroom it wears off. Mr. Beer is unleashed upon a male guard. Senior frees Magic from the dissection table while the guys attack Dr. Alex McFarlane; Singer and General Luft witness the attack. Luft feels that his time has been wasted and leaves angry. Singer discovers from Agent P that Magic is heading for Cape Doom, and he prepares the Subatomic Neutro-Destabilizer to use on the aliens. Rentro tells Singer that his car has been impounded because of unpaid parking tickets; they use the company car—a truck. The Gang rescue Magic then go to Cape Doom; a crowd of alien-happy spectators await their arrival. The ship comes to Earth and the aliens, who all resemble Magic, explain that many years ago they lost him but now welcome him back into the fold. Singer shows up and tries to kill the aliens, but thanks to Agent P (who has disabled his Subatomic Neutro-Destabilizer), he is unable to do so and is laughed at. Magic considers going into space with his long-lost family but chooses to stay with his fellow Show cast-mates. Singer is invited by the aliens to go with them and leaves as Earth's ambassador. As the Gang are watching the stars from the roof, Magic tells Senior he wonders why his family asked him to build a Jacuzzi. Biff chuckles because he and Pongo had pretended to be them and asked him to do it. Criticism caused by Toy Story similarities The Loud House received some harsh responses even before the trailer premiered. Movies.com described it as "Toy Story meets Sausage Party with Captain Underpants thrown in for effect." The movie has too many similarities to Toy Story including its setting in Las Vegas, similar characters, and the primary plot of introducing Characters. The name of the film and the tag line, "Oh My", a play on the opening line from the "Theme from The Muppet Show", were both used as integral plot points in Toy Story. Rotten Tomatoes describes the critics' consensus on The Loud House as "With a rehashed plot and unimpressive animation, there's nothing creepy about The Loud House". The common theme with Sausage Party is a Cartoon Bloody Rated R Films. But considering the fact that The Loud House had been in production months before Toy Story, it only became a "clone" of the film due to its unfortunate release sometime after Toy Story. This would not be the first time for Disney and DreamWorks that two films with a similar theme were released in proximity timewise. In the fall of 1998, DreamWorks released its talking bug film Antz mere weeks before Disney/Pixar released A Bug's Life. A similar scheduling occurred in 2000 when DreamWorks released The Road to El Dorado against Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, both set in Central/South America. In 2001, Pixar released Monsters, Inc. almost simultaneously with DreamWorks' Shrek, both telling stories about monsters (the two movies were even nominated for an Academy Award). Later on in 2004, DreamWorks released Shark Tale, which had an underwater theme resembling that of Pixar's Finding Nemo (2003). Similar themes between Disney's and DreamWorks' films were not limited to animated films. In 1998, Disney's Touchstone Pictures released the blockbuster Armageddon two months after DreamWorks' Deep Impact. However, it should be noted that none of the other films were criticized for being a copy of another film. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:2020 films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Ethan Partington Category:Nitrogen Studios Canada